wrong turn on the ark
by grayline99
Summary: allen goes to the soul eater world after a battle
1. intro

Wrong turn on the ark

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the DGM or soul eater

Also I don't know what chapter this is for soul eater, but for Dgm It is after the level four ark

Chapter 1

Soul's POV

I was walking to the apartment with Maka when a strange white gate appeared with the number twenty on it. "What's that soul?" Maka asked what a stupid question to ask. "How should I kn-" I was cut off when she yelled, "Someone's coming out!" then if on que a boy with a pentacle tattoo over his eye walked out. "Um do you where I am?" He asked scratching his head. "Death city" Maka said. "He is probably an enemy." I whispered to Maka then I turn in to a weapon and started to attack the strange boy.

The boy said something and his left arm turned into a claw with knifes for fingers and a white cloak with a mask attached to it appeared. "What is he?" I asked Maka. "How should I know." She replied. "Why am I being attacked?" he said, then he turd his left arm into a sword. He then passed out thinking he might know where the kishin is we brought him to the DWMA. Then we saw the blood on his clothes

Stein's POV

Soul and Maka burst into the infirmary carrying a white haired kid with a deformed arm and clothes soaked in blood. "Who is that!" I yelled. "We don't know b- wait a second you can use soul perception!" soul said (face palm moment). "HE HAS TWO SOULS?" Maka said with somewhat scared. "Odd when he recovers send him to lord death." I told them.

Allen's POV

I woke up in an infirmary with a woman wrapped in bandages also wearing a nurse uniform most likely the nurse. She told me to go down the hall and talk to a guy called death. I did what she said and went down the hall to a room that was bigger than expected. it had a mirror some scythes a guy with red hair and the person I am supposed to talk to well at least I think he does stand out.

Cliff hangerish ending

I will update soon

if you think you can do better try ,it's fun.


	2. allen meets blair kid liz patty

Wrong turn on the ark chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Sorry about last time I forgot to add lines so again sorry

But let's start

i love writing this crossover

* * *

Allen POV

* * *

I was about to say hi when someone kicked me in the face "you're not symmetrical!" he yelled . "I am not symmetrical but neither are you only kicked the left side of my face." I said and right after that his nose stared to bleed. "Whoa that guy beat Kid's logic." Said a girl with short blond hair the girl next to her with long blond just laughed. "Hello I am Liz this is Patty and the guy who kicked you is death the kid." said the girl with long hair.

"Hey wait you owe me money" the red head said pulling out a note that said `this kid will pay the bill` it also had a picture of me on it. I handed a wad of cash to him (revenge of cross). "oh aren't you Sprit the guy with the daughter complex?" I said. Everyone in the room yelled yes. "your death right?" I asked pointing at the strange man. "Yes I am death" he said. "I was told to talk to you by the nurse' I said then I told him how Road dumped me into this world in the middle of a battle. Then the two people who attacked me came in. "Oh I am sorry for attacking you if you want you can stay at our place by the way I am Maka and the other guy is Soul." said Maka. "Hello I am Allen walker and thank you I do need a place to stay." I Said

* * *

Bair POV

* * *

This is the best day ever; Maka came back with another boy that looks like soul. He eats a lot of food. He said he knows someone who can turn in to a cat. It's a good thing I know a pumpkin pumpkin spell to duplicate myself. I told Maka I will wake them up tomorrow it will be fun.

* * *

This is so funs

write a crossover

I just had to add a blair pov to it


	3. kiddnaped

Me: well here is the next chapter *evil smile*

Soul & Allen: what

Medusa: I am here too

*Soul runs away*

Me: I own nothing from either anime

Italic= little demon or the 14th (if he is even in this one)

Chapter 3

* * *

Soul's POV

I woke up to a book hitting my head. "Maka what the heck, why did you do that?" Then I noticed Blair and my nose started to bleed. Then there was a knock on the door, when I opened it I saw a girl with spiky blue hair. She told us she was here to pick up Allen (who was still asleep). I was about to give him to her when Maka yelled wait. A pointy candle flew past my face.

"What was th-" I was cut off by Maka yelling "Soul turn into a scythe, now!" I did as she and turn into a scythe. I was about to attack when I saw the witch medusa. We managed to dodge the vector arrows and candles. Surprising Allen didn't wake up. _It's my turn to be in control now you've had your fun. _Not now of all times not now, I thought to myself as I struggle to keep my Consciousness but to no use. I lost my grip on Consciousness and passed out.

Maka's POV

"Soul!" I screamed as medusa and the other person kidnaped Allen and Soul. Then I was hit by a vector arrow. "Bye little meister" medusa said in the monotone voice she talks in normally. I hate being so powerless without Soul. Blair was fighting them off but failing. I tried to get up but just fell back down. I need to get help I thought to myself. I was about to get to the phone when I passed out from blood loss.

* * *

Kid's POV

I was on my way to Soul and Maka's apartment when I heard patty say " ohh fireworks" and pointed to Soul and Maka's place. We ran to the apartment to see Maka and Blair unconscious in the ruined apartment. "Where are soul and that other guy?" Liz asked looking through the rubble. "we need to prioritize and get the Blair and Maka to the hospital!" I yelled after looking at the wounds Maka and Blair had. "Please don't die" I said under my breath.

* * *

Dgm world

Lavi's POV

"We think we found Allen. There is a door on the ark that is still open your mission is to go through that door and find him." Komui told us. It's only been a day since he went missing but we found his finder dead on the ark. Lenalee has been worried sick. So it's good she is on this mission with me. "Also you will not go with a finder because his phone pack won't work on the ark, so take these."Komui said handing us the ear communicator. We packed the things we need for the mission and went through the open door on the ark.

* * *

Back in the soul eater world

Kid's POV

I was bringing Blair and Maka to the hospital when a light gate like the one that Maka said Allen came from appeared. Two people came out one with red hair and one with green hair. Both of them carrying bags and wearing gold earrings. "Are you friends of Allen Walker?" Liz asked. They looked surprised. "Yeah we are looking for him. By the way what happened to them?" They said pointing at Maka and Blair. Patty gave her expiation. Then I said "I really have no idea but both Allen and our friend are missing."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter sorry but I couldn't fit Blair messing with Allen in the story line. I was listening to music while writing this.

If you don't like my story try to make a better one its fun.

Also tell me how my story is.


End file.
